Talk:Deploy CS-6
My deploy sux It gets ranges of 3ft.-30ft. and it jams all the time. *No it doesn't. You have to be steady with a Nerf gun, and don't push them to their limits.Youdead00 17:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) **That's common for Deploys. Mine was the same way and I heard of a lot of situations when this is true. It was a good concept, but not well delivered. Regardless, this talk page should be deleted as it serves no purpose pertaining to the article. D.Kaiser 22:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) *this is actually odd as in the austrlaian nerf circles this gun has developed a fan base for being one of the strongest out of the box guns. admitively once you mod it it falls far behind all other guns but for the rare un touched gun battles you get it really is one of the best. id say like any nerf guns you just got a bad version with way to over sensitive AR. my first maverick was like that lucky my new one is 5x better than it. 19:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow, it really its that bad?The King of Spiders (talk) 23:33, February 24, 2013 (UTC) : I've had a few Deploys, and it is among my least favorite. If you get a good one, it is fine, but you are far more likely to get one that either shoots poorly or jams constantly (or both). I've kept just one of the 3 or 4 we had for just that reason. Fortunately we got them all at thrift stores for only a few dollars each. I won't buy another though. : Bluedragon1971 (talk) 18:24, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Discontinued? Sold by "KiK" Maybe they're just selling away old stock, but I just saw a few packages of this gun at my local "KiK" store - local being in Austria, so maybe it's just here? The company is actually a clothes shop, but they do carry a lot of miscellaneous items too. (Here's a link to their website: http://www.kik-textilien.com/ , the Nerf gun isn't listed, though.). --Cyberman TM (talk) 14:20, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Officially", all yellow N-Strike blasters are discontinued in the major markets, but they will still be sold while stock remains in stores and in smaller markets that haven't started getting Elite blasters yet. The only places you can find any older N-Strike blasters in the US anymore are on clearance, at closeout stores, smaller retail chains, and whatever stock remains in Toys R' Us. The one major exception to this is the Spectre, which is a Walmart exclusive here and is the only yellow N-Strike blaster still on the shelves at Walmart. My speculation is that the Stockade will replace it as Walmart's exclusive blaster when it is released here later this year, which is why it is still being sold. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 18:21, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Flashlight Colour What is the colour of the light supposed to be? From the photos I've seen, I'd always assumed it was yellow-white, like a normal flashlight. But when I got my first Deploy from the thrift shop, I was surprised to find the light was red. Are there different versions? Did someone mod this one? Or did I just misread the photos? MarauderDZ (talk) 20:09, August 27, 2017 (UTC) I've never seen a Deploy that has a yellow/white light, so i'm pretty sure you don't have a modded or "variant" of the Deploy. [[User:AllosaurWarfare|''Secure. Contain. Protect.]] ([[User talk:AllosaurWarfare|•'Contact Me Here'''•]]) 21:34, August 27, 2017 (UTC)